1166
Daphne is called to testify in the witchcraft trial and is forced to admit that she and Quentin held a séance to contact Joanna Mills. Synopsis Teaser : The great house at Collinwood in the year 1840, a time of severe crisis for the Collins family. Quentin Collins has been deposed as master of Collinwood. Following a series of tragedies, Quentin has been placed on trial under a very old law for the practice of witchcraft. If found guilty, he will be publicly beheaded. On this day his trial has begun, and the prosecution has called a surprise first witness, Quentin's wife, Samantha. While Samantha is on the witness stand, she recounts that Quentin recently held a ceremony to contact someone who is dead. When Charles asks who, she says that it was Joanna, and Daphne also tried to contact her. Act I Desmond tries to have Samantha's testimony thrown out, since Daphne is not involved in the trial, but the judge overrules him. Charles gives the judge Quentin's journal, which details the séance. Daphne is then called to the witness stand, but she refuses to testify against Quentin. Act II The judges force Daphne to testify, where she admits that she and Quentin held a séance to contact Joanna. She says the séance was held because of strange happenings that were taking place within Collinwood. Desmond brings Samantha back to the witness stand and asks her many questions about Joanna. The testimony turns into a shouting match, with Charles becoming involved, before Samantha reveals she doesn't love Quentin and Joanna was his mistress. Act III Charles believes that Quentin attempted to summon Joanna to haunt Samantha, but the judges don't buy it and Samantha finally steps down. Desmond again asks for Samantha's testimony to be thrown out because he feels it has nothing to do with Quentin's witchcraft trial, and the judges agree to discuss it. After a brief recess, the court throws out Samantha's entire testimony and adjourns the trial until the following morning. Later at Collinwood, Samantha is pacing around the drawing room when Daphne returns. The two argue over Daphne's feelings for Quentin, and Samantha tells her to not bother getting too attached, because he will be found guilty and die. Act IV Samantha admits she hopes Quentin is found guilty so she can finally have peace of mind. Daphne wonders what Tad would think of Samantha's behavior, and bringing up Tad only further upsets Samantha. Samantha ends up firing Daphne and orders her to get out of Collinwood immediately. Before she leaves to get her things, Daphne tells Samantha that she is incapable of loving anyone and feels sorry for her, and the words appear to hurt Samantha very deeply. At the jail, Desmond and Quentin are very satisfied with how the first day of the trial went, but Quentin is still very cautious. Quentin says he still wants to talk to Gerard. Samantha then shows up and gloats to Quentin that she has fired Daphne. Quentin says she doesn't have the authority and Daphne will remain at Collinwood, and Tad would be very upset about it. Samantha says she doesn't care anymore and leaves. That night at Collinwood, Daphne has another dream in which she is looking for Gerard and sees a wedding gown. When she wakes up, she finds the dress in the bridal chamber at Collinwood. Memorable quotes : Desmond: Yes, it is a fact that Collinwood is haunted. ---- : Daphne: Samantha's not capable of loving anyone. ---- : Samantha: My husband will be found guilty, and then he will die. Dramatis personae * David Selby as Quentin Collins (1840) * Kate Jackson as Daphne Harridge * John Karlen as Desmond Collins * Virginia Vestoff as Samantha Drew Collins * Humbert Allen Astredo as Charles Dawson * John Beal as Judge Vail * Paul Kirk Giles as 2nd Judge (uncredited) * Carl Nicholas as 3rd Judge (uncredited) Background information and notes Production * Daphne's bridal chamber at Collinwood is the redressed set of Josette's room at the Old House. * Closing credits scene: Courthouse. Story * Desmond has not practiced law for a long time. * Quentin and Daphne's séance to contact Joanna Mills is mentioned and occurred in 1150. * Daphne swears in court by placing her right hand on the instead of her left. * DREAM SEQUENCE: Daphne dreams she is happy with Gerard and sees a wedding gown in a bridal chamber. * INTERNAL MONOLOGUE: Daphne: Disturbing dreams. * TIMELINE: According to the narration, the trial begins today. It was yesterday evening when Samantha saw 'Joanna' (occurred in 1164). The trial is adjourned until 10am Monday morning. The trial ends for the day at 3:55pm. Bloopers and continuity errors * As Desmond objects to Charles, actor John Karlen says he has "every wight" before quickly changing it to "every right". He also flubs Samantha's name as "Samantha's Collins". * Regarding Desmond not being permitted to cross-examine Samantha, the judges say modern practices do not apply to the ancient law Quentin is being tried under. However, Quentin is only able to be tried because the law was never revoked and so it is part of the 1840 legal system. It does not follow that the trial must use an outdated format. * As Desmond cross-examines Samantha, he asks why she insists "on putting this at the head with Quentin Collins?" The line would seem to be "on putting this ON the head OF Quentin Collins?" * The wrong music starts playing when Samantha talks to Quentin at the jail. * During the closing credits, a shadow moves across the set twice. External Links Dark Shadows - Episode 1166 on the IMDb Dark Shadows Every Day - Episode 1166 - The Proceedings Gallery ( }}) Category:Dark Shadows episodes